<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What Would Happen If We Meet Later Not Today by toscaicpineapple</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23113243">What Would Happen If We Meet Later Not Today</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/toscaicpineapple/pseuds/toscaicpineapple'>toscaicpineapple</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Language of Flowers, M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:01:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23113243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/toscaicpineapple/pseuds/toscaicpineapple</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>「If he ever settles his heart without much considerstion...</p><p>...he wonders what face would Lancelot make.」</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lancelot/Percival (Granblue Fantasy)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What Would Happen If We Meet Later Not Today</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was so hooked up for a song today.</p><p>❖ (A lot of) grammar error, mispelled or misused words may occur, please (somewhat) bear with me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Percival always think regrets are stupid. Your mind full with it, your whole day may ruined just because your whole attention was taken by that one particular pebble problem he hates the most. Heart matter is.</p><p>He stares at the lady sitting across him with a heart full of yet regret (probably) and guilt and those feelings pointed at him as the worst guy possible in the world. He feel so filthy, unworthy, and this low for this first time on his life.</p><p>This is seriously not good at all.</p><p>"Are you having problem, Sir Percival?"</p><p>She has no problem, she is beautiful, her smile is pleasant, her gesture is graceful, she is so well groomed despite of how many fights she has done, she is also easy going but a great listener, she has everything the other lady may envy about but that's not what Percival is seeking now.</p><p>She is perfect but it was something else, someone elses on his mind.</p><p>He feel so languish. First time in forever.</p><p>No, he cannot stay like this.</p><p>"Pardon for my unpleasant behavior, lady. I might feel unwell at the moment, i would like to take my depart..." He made his worst excuse ever.</p><p>"Are you sure? But you are seemingly need some rests." She asks in worried tone.</p><p>Percival want to chokes himself, he want to throw up</p><p>"I will make up for this one, i promise."</p><p>He regreted it in a second.</p><p>"Please take your time, Sir Percival. I know how packed your schedule is so i would wait for it on other time when you are available."</p><p>He want to throw up on himself.</p><p>"Yeah." He replies as one of his underlings came and escort him out of the parlor.</p><p>Percival didn't even bother to look at her, he didn't glance the moment he stepped out that place, he want to throw up.</p><p>He felt so disgusted of himself.</p><p>Percival take the horse carriage with his eyes on the road, he requested to take quiet road avoiding crowds, he doesn't feel like meeting anybody else today.</p><p>Before he knew he stopped at the place he don't want to be yet he wish he were.</p><p>"My deeply apologize for the inconvenience, Sir Percival, there's something wrong with the carriage, we would like to do some rapid check." The carrier bowed to him behind the door.</p><p>"Ah, uh, yeah sure."</p><p>Percival is so distant to even make complaint, he has no strenght left to make a meaningful comment.</p><p>The redhead later stepped down from the carriage and let his foot lead the way to the hall building across the place they stopped. Sun is setting and no one almost there.</p><p>Dusts are flying on every steps he made, it is firm, yet lonely, he also trained to be so self-dependant along with his gestures and behavior. Just for today he doesn't looks like that at all.</p><p>(Not literally, but he said that for himself.)</p><p>He recalls something as he passed the flower gate which now just boxwoods and vines.</p><p>[<em>That night he didn't have accompany so he have time to inspect front gate. Percival has no actual reason to do so but he thought the flower gate arrangement was so good when he came in. He might ask later who responsible for it.</em></p><p>
  <em>Percival lit his fire on his fingers to see the flowers since it is night here and no lights around. His eyes are indicate every flowers that was placed allover the gate, there are zinnia, something that probably gardenia, and presummably acacia (and its yellow) the rest are like daisies an other things that actually weird to compiled together.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It should be white roses and some more white carnation and lilies." He finally complaint.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Percival look a bit more closer to an actually weird-colored-seemingly-carnation and didn't aware how his fire lit the tip of those flameable flowers.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hey, watch out the flowers!" As water splashed on him by the moment he pulled his hand off the flower gate.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm sorry my carelessness have caused some proble--" Percival stopped when he saw that familiar figure--although it is dark now but he could see it--approaching him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The other person also stopped on his place.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Percival?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Percival said it right away that voice called his name,</em>
</p><p><em>"Lancelot?"</em>]</p><p>Percival have moved from that boxwood gate to the ballroom hall's front door. He carefully eyeing the pillar and stairs, his boots are making echo noises through out the hallway. He turned away at the 5th stair looking for that gate again before continue walking all the way to the ballroom.</p><p>[<em>"Ah, i thought who might be that really! I surprised as much you actually have time to go here." They already on their way back to the hall with all the guests already inside. There's only some guards stand by outside but of course remain not moving.</em></p><p>
  <em>"I have to greet some counts and viscounts here."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oho? Wales taking business on Feendrache's commerce territorial?" Lancelot ask jokingly. He knew Percival has such intentions but with no ill sense.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm going to steal some of your customers away." Percival beset him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Try the worst~" Lancelot opened the door for him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You don't have to do that for me, Lancelot. I could do it myself." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"But soon-to-be-King should not hurt their hand for such thing." Lancelot teases him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Not yet. I said it for countless times already, Lancelot." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"So you are coming in or not?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Percival hummed. "Actually is it okay if we could just stay at the south garden?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Gasp. Are you inviting me too!?"</em>
</p><p><em>"Oh i hate you, Lancelot."</em>]</p><p>The South Garden is just as that dead without waltz music. There's also no decent good lighting around and he has no will to lit fire.</p><p>The sky almost turned dark and Percival still interested at its small details. The marble fountain with its white color, he trail the side carefully feeling it.</p><p>[<em>"I don't think Percival would skip such social party?" </em></p><p>
  <em>Percival leaned to the fountain's flat side beside Lancelot who is playing with the water on it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Just tonight i don't actually feel like meeting anybody."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You actually learned to be a bit human?" Lancelot chuckles at him."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"So you thought i've been a mechanical machine for the time being?" Half joking, half serious.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lancelot turned to lean his back to the fountain too. He just smiling down to the--also--marble road, it is not like he can't answer but he just have a hard time to pointed it out since Percival is having a foul mood (maybe) since he don't feel like meeting anybody.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"But you meet /me/." Lancelot replied almost unconscious in a soft tone focusing on the marble road.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Percival unable to reply with keen look at Lancelot. His gaze turned soft with a hint of sadness and luckily Lancelot is too busy with the ground.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I actually--"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hey, Percival to think about it you didn't come with you know, your...?" Lancelot show his pinky to him, literally asking.</em>
</p><p><em>Percival's heart feels like it has stop beating.</em>]</p><p>The fountain isn't flowing any water so obviously its empty. He want to touch the water just blankly thinking about how randomly Lancelot would act sometimes and strangely he is fine with it. </p><p>Lancelot sometimes put some flowers or leaves bookmarker on pages he left opened on the office. It has sort become a habit for looking forward what kind of Lancelot gonna do or give this time. He sometimes would just requested a different lunch course for the red head. Or he would just put different table decoration on his desk after he return from an expedition god know where.</p><p>Lancelot hasn't doing so lately but he have a lot of out of town services.</p><p>[<em>Percival almost flinched when Lancelot ask that out of nowhere.</em></p><p>
  <em>"Would i be out here if she is inside?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lancelot chuckles, so crisps its echoing on the air in loveable way "Such a gentleman like Percival won't do that. I know that much."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Percival feels so bad for actually feel relieved that she was unable to join the party, he stares at the ballroom across their place as the waltz music start. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh the waltz is beginning." Lancelot phrase what was on Percival's mind.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Silence developed.</em>
</p><p><em>"Since we are already here, how about a waltz?" Lancelot breaks the silence, clumsily grinning to the man beside him.</em>]</p><p>He knows waltz but he never actually interested and to actually someone casually asked him outside the dance hall, Percival may have looked down on that person. </p><p>But because it was Lancelot who asked him he rid the option of rejecting alhtough his mouth won't cooperate right away.</p><p>If it wasn't Lancelot who ask so he won't take that hand. </p><p>If it wasn't Lancelot... </p><p>Because it was Lancelot. </p><p>[<em>There's a small opened field beside that fountain. There's so much tulips on the sides with yellow one dominate the most. Two man is standing at the center of the tiles with only 2 emergency torch and stars shining the naked dark blue sky. They hold each other's hands almost awkwardly if Lancelot didn't make any silly (on purpose) mistakes and make Percival concentrate on making Lancelot behave on this.</em></p><p>
  <em>"You aren't doing this seriously, are you?" Percival pierce him stares as they still dancing to the rhythm.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Is waltz actually is not about having fun at all?" Lancelot asks with a hint of innocence.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"That's not--okay." Percival sighed lose to the Feendrache military captain. At least tonight he don't need the serious mood among them, just dancing over the music is already fine by him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Their hands are interlocked, Lancelot carefully put his grip on the shoulder while Percival so delicately hold him dearly that Lancelot could tell himself how gentle and considerate Percival is while holding their partner during waltz.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Are you usually this gentle during waltz?" Lancelot curious with a chuckles.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Won't you stop commenting at every single thing because you are being awkward." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Okay i'm sorry."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm just kidding." Percival snort softly, looking at the remorseful Lancelot. The raven hair is squinting his eyes on him, judging. But then laugh, with the same somewhat cute tone and light air. "Geez Percival, you scared me!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm sorry, i didn't mean to." He smiles his softest one tonight it caught Lancelot in mesmeration that long enough to make Lancelot tripped on Percival's step.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Percival caught him, tighten his grip on Lancelot's waist, draw him even closer to his embrace, Lancelot lost his voice a moment.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"--Sorry, sorry, Percival i'm sorry i didn't mean to--" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Their face are close enough to even feel each other breath. Lancelot mostly caught by it, those crimson ruby irishes spark in flame almost lighting caught his attention, hypnotized him in every millisecond. Percival smells like cherry and musk at the same time, it's too overwhelming to process at once Lancelot looks like an idiot at the moment.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This man is dangerous.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Percival has it worse right now. The scents of gentle jasmine with hint of others like cinnamon and other flowers mixed by one, intoxicating his every sense and braincells. Not to mention how small Lancelot's lips is, slightly departed because he forgot how to breath from nose. Oh, Lancelot's small pointy nose and his blushing fair skin with an aquamarine like jewel irishes. Lancelot's messy hair is allover his damped forehead make he looks more beautiful than anything else he ever meet or praises. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He lost his sense, they lost at each other.</em>
</p><p><em>Percival tighten his embrace, bring their distance even closer.</em>]</p><p>"Sir Percival. Pardon for the intrudance, the carriage is now able to be use again." </p><p>Without he realize, the skies already warped in darkness. It is getting chilly around here and of course no torch. The stars are even more visible right now. Legend said this place is good even for just stargazing all the year.</p><p>Percival glances at him and say no words, heading back to his ride.</p><p>He forgot what was on the view during the rest of his way home. His eyes are heavy, his brain feels dreamy, he need to take some naps. </p><p>Percival slowly closes his eyes, let his consciousness taken away by the pyhsical and mental exhaustion.</p><p>But it is still haunting him, he felt it that time. It's painful longing he has been taken care for a long time. </p><p>[<em>Their lips meets each other for the first time since they wished for it.</em></p><p>
  <em>They can't describe how heavenly that was with words. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kiss is tender, warm, and soft. It felt so pure, it bears nothing but light and butterflies.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They don't want to depart for such a long time. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>All they could hear is their own heartbeat and their desperate longing for air. Finally they depart, face red flushed, breath is heavy and hot, legs shaken and almost melt down with the earth, Lancelot hands are shaking so bad for him losing power.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Until they calmed down the silence is unbearable.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Words are inexchangeable.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I love you." Percival murmured, pulling him into hug.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>"Lancelot."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>/I love you/</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lancelot didn't move. His brain is too slow to proceed the whole thing. Too much emotions he need to bear for those 3 words came from Percival, plus his name.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>/No, just...why now?/</em>
</p><p>
  <em>All the warmness has turned into longing. Lancelot missed him this much, this much he have endure the whole world against his feelings yet Percival opened the gate just for him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Just for that moment he forget everything, he warps his arms around him and sobbing. Slow, slowly, he cried.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You are late..." He grimaced. "You are /way/ too late, Percival..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Percival's heart is relieved and broken at the same time. Just if he have knew it for the longest time, if he ever settles his heart without much considerstion...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Forgive me, Lancelot. I love you, i'm sorry."</em>
</p><p><em>...he wonders what face would Lancelot make.</em>]</p><hr/><p>Birds chirping outside the room at Feendrache's castle guest room. The guest is still sleeping with his broad chest exposed to the world, slowly bothered by the sunlight and the soft knock outside. </p><p>"Come in." He orders with hoarsed voice.</p><p>Door slowly opened and it's some of Feendrache maids with various things to bring inside. From his point of view he probably has missed the breakfast with the king and it is probably around 9 in the morning.</p><p>After they arranged the breakfast, Percival's daily equipment, and all things he need to take care about they leave the room left Percival all alone again.</p><p>"Please eat to your heart content! If you carve for more there's still plenty on the cafetaria. - Vane "</p><p>Percival thanks for the consideration when he don't (probably do) need it.</p><p>Almost gracefully he took his breakfast because his schedule isn't so packed today and tomorrow he gonna left Feendrache and return back to Wales. </p><p>When that thought came in, he stop drinking his morning tea with his eyes are blankly on the table flower. He try to come up with sense of he probably have seen this white - red edged flower somewhere in his life and it is probably so important right now, his brain try to work harder.</p><p>His eyes widen and without he know he already run outside, catch on anybody he could ask, like someone on the pantry, or the maid that arranged the table for him.</p><p>She almost had an heart attack when Percival meet him in person because who knows might he burn today?</p><p>"Who choose that flower table." </p><p>"I-it wasn't me, S-sir Percival!!" She stuttered.</p><p>Percival frustated and try to stay calm, "Okay, who did then?" He rushed but try to maintain his cool intonation.</p><p>"Sir Lancelot did--"</p><p>Before the maid finished her words, Percival already make his way outside, he don't know why he was so desperate catch on him.</p><p>He quickly catch up with Vane on the cafetaria and pulled him out badly. </p><p>"Wait Percy, wait that's so incredibly hurt!"<br/>"Where is Lancelot." <br/>"Huh? Lancey? Why--"<br/>"Don't ask me back, mongrel. Where is Lancelot." <br/>"But--"<br/>"Oh for god's sake! Do you ever hear--"<br/>"But Lancey is already departed to Nahalgrande 3 hours ago!"</p><p>Percival's heart stopped.</p><p>"What...?"</p><p>"He would be on external duty there for a month or even more! He didn't tell you?" </p><p>"This is the first i heard about this--"</p><p>Vane don't know what to say because the air told him 'don't argue with the Lord of Flame at least you have something more important to say right now'.</p><p>"Err..Percy.." </p><p>Percival, already looks so exhausted and disappointed, glares at him. </p><p>"P-please don't give me that face okay. Don't burn me." Vane regrets.</p><p>Percival sit at one of the bench beside him, he wipe his face desperately.</p><p>The taller man just look at him sitting, looks so miserable. Vane understand something is going on but later realize he actually have <em>something important</em> to say.</p><p>"Ah, ah, Percy, Lancey has this for you!"</p><p>Vane actually shocked that Percival could make that broken-shock face when Vane handed a letter to him (Vane swears he didn't see the letter because it may contain nation's secret).</p><p>
  <em>「Dear Percival, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm sorry that 'dear Percival' i just want to use it at least once in my life. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>By the time you recieve this, probably the sun has reach the sky and i already gone on my expedition. It was intended.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Please don't mad on Vane either, he don't know that i didn't tell you i would off for months worth trip. The timing was right when the Minister of Defense offered me to explore some possible allies and resources across the skydom, finally i could travel myself. I start on Nahalgrande and might across the edgeland beyond i can't wait on what is become a real traveler like Siegfried will be.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I told Gran too that i might not able to see the crew for awhile. Siegfried...he wonders somewhere when i want to tell him but he probably knew already.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm sorry i couldn't bid you farewell, it will be too much for me to handle if i see your face for the last time. I might cry and i will probably won't leave.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm sorry too that i probably couldn't make it to your wedding, i will sent my wedding gift via airmail.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Percival, please live long and become the greatest king ever alive. If the fate may encounter us once again, i would like to see you when you've become one. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I have love you from the deepest of my heart. And probably will remain the same for time being.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thank you for being born, at least knowing you is the most grateful thing i could hope for.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I love you, Percival. Farewell.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sincerely, </em>
  <br/>
  <em>Lancelot」</em>
</p><p>All Vane could see is tears flowing on Percival's cheek. </p><p>At least that was how they spend their morning in silence and Percival decide to leave Feendrache that day too.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Title is the whole mood for this fic.</p><p>The flower is Carnation (striped). The flower language means "I'm sorry i can't be with you, but i wish i were."</p><p>▷</p><p>Thanks for reading! I finally could come up with 3k long fic after awhile with the power song (once again thank you, spotify playlist) and SilentAcid who gave so much (indirect) encouragment *cries*. Hope you guys like it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>